Fluoropolymers have properties such as extremely low coefficient of friction, wear and chemical resistance, dielectric strength, temperature resistance and various combinations of these properties that make fluoropolymers useful in numerous and diverse industries. For example, in the chemical process industry, fluoropolymers are used for lining vessels and piping. The biomedical industry has found fluoropolymers to be biocompatible and so have used them in the human body in the form of both implantable parts and devices with which to perform diagnostic and therapeutic procedures. In other applications, fluoropolymers have replaced asbestos and other high temperature materials. Wire jacketing is one such example. Automotive and aircraft bearings, seals, push-pull cables, belts and fuel lines, among other components, are now commonly made with a virgin or filled fluoropolymer component.
Dispersion spun or wet polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) yarns are typically produced by forming a spin mix containing an aqueous dispersion of poly(tetrafluoroethylene) particles and a solution of a cellulosic ether matrix polymer. The spin mix is then extruded at relatively low pressure (e.g., less than 150 pounds per square inch) through an orifice into a coagulation solution usually containing sulfuric acid to coagulate the matrix polymer and form an intermediate fiber structure. The intermediate fiber structure, once washed free of acid and salts, is passed over a series of heated rolls to dry the fiber structure and sinter the PTFE particles into a continuous PTFE filament yarn. Sintering the intermediate PTFE fiber structure causes the PTFE particles in the structure to coalesce and entangle thus forming a continuous PTFE filament fiber.